


Awakenings

by silencedancer



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Drabble, M/M, three weeks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-08
Updated: 2010-05-08
Packaged: 2017-10-09 20:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silencedancer/pseuds/silencedancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vincent's sleep and Cloud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awakenings

**Author's Note:**

> Written for mystiri_1 @ DW as part of Three Weeks for Dreamwidth.

Cloud always seemed to be the one to interrupt Vincent's sleep, which didn't bother Vincent much these days.

He did mind the first time, however, when Cloud awoke him. It was in the basement of Shinra Mansion and all Vincent wanted to do was sleep forever. However, that ragtag band fighting against Shinra made him want to be awake again.

And now he's glad he went along with them. Not only did he have the chance to confront Hojo, but he also wouldn't have been able to be with the blond haired man who often kicked him awake at night.


End file.
